Painting Rachel
by JR-Boone
Summary: What else would Quinn and Santana do with Rachel laying nude in front of them? GIRL!PEEN SHAMELESS SMUT!


Fic: Painting Rachel  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M because this gratuitous Smut. It's got some plot though. Also I feel I should say **WARNIGN: GIRL!PEEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<strong><br>A/N: This is a modified prompt someone sent me in one of their reviews for Observantly Psychic. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn rubbed her eyes as she sat up off of the uncomfortable carpeted floor. Her head was pounding and she had the distinct taste of stale beer in her mouth. Looking around she groaned at the mess that used to be her living room. Every where she turned she saw something even worse than before.<p>

On the couch Puck was spooning Finn who was holding an empty bottle of vodka like it was a teddy bear. Across the room Lauren was passed out spread eagle on the floor with Tina and Mike using one of her legs as a pillow. Brittany was passed out in Artie's wheelchair and the boy in question was no where to be seen.

All around them lay empty red plastic cups and beer bottles and her mother's antique coffee table was covered in what appeared to be beer salt and crushed funyuns. The large fish tank had a large hole in the side that seemed to have been patched up with duct-tape and there was a duck softly ruffling its feathers in the water.

"Jesus Christ," Quinn groaned as she stood up and noticed that her bladder was minutes away from bursting. Quietly she slipped out of the room and headed towards her own bedroom. Along the way she found Artie passed out in the kitchen holding an intertube and Mercedes and Sam cuddling on the floor in the hallway, causing her to smirk slightly at the "secret" couple.

As she topped the stairs she found Kurt and Blaine laying in fetal positions outside her bedroom and stepped over them whilst shaking her head. Carefully she stepped into her bedroom only to hear and indignant squawk in Spanish from below her feet.

"Goddamn Q walk much," Santana said as she sat up rubbing her head.

"You're fault for laying right inside my door," Quinn bitched as she took in the ruffled sight of her best friend.

"What fucking time is it?" Santana asked as grabbed an open wine cooler and took a drink.

"Early I don't know," Quinn yawned.

"Why are you fucking up," Santana said falling to the floor.

"Gotta drain the lizard," Quinn muttered as she stumbled into her bathroom. Stepping up to her toilet she groaned as she relieved her dick from her special briefs and let out a strong stream of urine.

"Scoot over," Santana grumbled as she stepped up beside the blonde and pulled out her own dick.

"You couldn't have waited?" Quinn grumbled as the Latina pushed her to the side and began peeing.

"When you gotta go you gotta go," Santana chuckled and then groaned at the relief she felt.

"I feel like we're ten again," Quinn laughed as she crossed streams with the Latina.

"You're such a dork Q," Santana said laughing as their streams started to dry up.

"Eh that's why I'm your best friend," Quinn scoffed as she tucked her dick away and headed for the double sink.

"No you're my best friend because by some sick joke of the cosmos we both ended up being born with lady wood on the same day in the same hospital," Santana quipped as she started washing her own hands.

"True that," Quinn laughed as she looked around for a hand towel and frowned. "Where the hell are all of my towels?"

"Probably strewn around the house," Santana mused as she tried to pat down her wild hair in the mirror, suddenly the Latina's eyes became wide and she froze in place.

"What the hell is your problem," Quinn grumbled as she snapped her finger's in front of the Latina's face. Santana just stared at the mirror blankly and Quinn followed her line of sight, letting out a gasp when she saw what the girl was looking at.

In their hungover states neither girl had even bothered to glance at the sunken bathtub where Rachel Berry was currently passed out in on her side wearing only a bra and a pair of sheer white girl briefs. Laying next to the girl was a bottle of tequila and for some reason she had a can opener clutched in one hand.

"What the fuck?" Quinn whispered to Santana as they slowly turned around and looked at the girl head-on.

Over the past few years of knowing her the girls had gone out of their way to avoid the diva due to the simple fact that being around her short skirts usually induced raging boners for both girls. Even though they had treated the girl like shit for some many years she still didn't give up on them and finally during a summer camping trip the tiny Diva had finally managed to worm her ways into their hearts. Santana and Quinn had just resigned themselves to the fate of having to jack-off at least twice at school and wear messenger bags instead of backpacks.

But it wasn't just a sex thing for the girls. I mean yah sure they both wanted to fuck Rachel six ways from Sunday, but both girls also wanted more than anything to be with her. They had long since come to the conclusion that they were in love with her and if she ever reciprocated the feelings then they would share her.

"Looks like Berry partied hard last night," Santana chuckled as she kneeled down next to the bathtub and observed the steady breaths coming out of the girl's nose.

"Do you think she saw us?" Quinn asked nervously as she kneeled down next to the Latina.

"No I think she is pretty fucking out of it," Santana laughed as she poked the girl's face.

Both girls jumped back as if shocked when Rachel grumbled in her sleep and rolled onto her back mouth open and exposing two dusky nipples that had popped out of her flimsy tangled bra. "Oh fuck," Quinn groaned as she felt herself begin to stir.

"Yah of fuck," Santana rasped out as she felt herself begin to harden as well.

"We need to get out of here," Quinn said, her eyes never leaving the girl's nipples.

"Totally," Santana mumbled weakly as she looked at the girl's plump open limps.

Neither girl made a move though as they stared entranced at the girl laying before them. Their eyes only became bigger when Rachel let out a small breathy moan and spread her legs wider, revealing a dark patch of moisture at her crotch.

"Ay dios mio," Santana groaned as her hand flew down her shorts.

"Is she…is she having a sex dream?" Quinn stammered out as Rachel let out another mewl of arousal.

"I think she is," Santana moaned as she released her hardened member from her shorts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked when she realized Santana had started to jerk off next to her.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing Fabray," Santana scoffed as she spit in her hand and started giving her thick seven and a half inch dick long strokes.

"Santana stop, we can't do this. She's fucking passed out," Quinn groaned at the horribly uncomfortable feeling of her own eight and a half inch dick threatened to burst out of her shorts.

"Yah and your point is," Santana groaned as she began to jerk herself faster, using her other hand to rub the sensitive end of her dick, smearing shiny precum around herself.

"We're fucking going to hell for this," Quinn grumbled as she pulled her own dick out and drew her eyes once again to Rachel's dusky hardened nipples.

"Totally worth it," Santana ground out as her breath began to get ragged with desire.

"Totally," Quinn stuttered.

In front of them Rachel started to moan louder as she rubbed her tanned long legs together, more and more hot wetness seeping out with every moan. As she arched her head up one of tiny hands stretched and came out on the edge to rest palm up. Santana stared down at the tiny hand for a second and then back at her pounding hard-on for a second before releasing a desperate whimper.

"Don't do it Lopez," Quinn groaned as she began to feel her balls tighten.

"I'm so doing it," Santana groaned as she straightened up on her knees and very carefully aimed the end of her stiff member at Rachel's hand.

"Oh fuck," Quinn ground out as she moved next to the brunette and started to pump herself harder and harder. "We're so fucking sick," she groaned as she felt her toes start to curl up.

"At least we're sick together," Santana rasped out as a light sheen of sweat crossed her forehead and her breathing became desperate.

Both girl's were now furiously pumping themselves into the tiny girl's hand, the muscles in their bodies were all beginning to tighten, and when Rachel let out a loud breathy moan and clenched her legs both girl's eyes rolled back into their heads as they exploded into the girl's outstretched hand.

Rope after rope of thick cum shot out of their pulsing cocks and coated the girl's finger's running down her arm in thick streams and coating her tanned skin with their spendings. "Jesus fucking Christ," Quinn moaned as she stared mesmerized at their mixed cum running down the girl that both of them had been in love with for years. Both girl leaned up against the bathtub for support as their breaths came out ragged and their eyes concentrated on their cum running down the tiny girl's arm.

Rachel let out a shudder as it rolled down her arm and brought her arm down on her chest, smearing the cum down her toned tan stomach, and making both girl's instantly become hard again.

"We shouldn't do this again," Quinn said weakly as she grabbed her hardening cock and began to rhythmically pump herself again.

"Oh fuck we totally should," Santana said as grabbed a hold of her already hard member and began to pump it for all it was forth.

Within minutes both girl's were covered in a moderate sheen of sweat and when Rachel's began to let out breathy mewls beneath them both girl's felt the familiar tightening in their balls and then relief as they painted the Diva's body with rope after rope of thick cum. Santana's hit the girl's sheer underwear and began to drip down her legs, mixing with the copious wetness already dripping from between the girl's thighs, and Quinn aimed for Rachel's breasts, letting out a grunt when her hardened nipples were coated in her jizz. Giving her dick one more hard tug Santana leant against the wall as a small rope of cum flew to Rachel's face and landed against her cheek.

"Oh my fucking god," Santana rasped out as she watched her cum slide down the girl's face and mix with her hair.

The girl's took in the sight before them in their lust induced hazes and let out simultaneous groans when Rachel's body started to shake from whatever dream she was wrapped up in. A gasp left the tiny girl's throat and her lips fluttered for a second before the Cheerios heard their names come out in the sexiest moan they had ever heard.

"Did you just hear that?" Quinn asked,] her entire body freezing as all of the blood in it once again rushed to her cock.

"She just said our fucking names," Santana said smugly as she began to jerk her dick off once again.

"No fucking way…why would she say our names when she is so fucking wrapped up in Finn," Quinn argued, fighting the urge to jerk herself off for all she was worth. Again the girl mumbled their names in her sleep and Quinn groaned at the sight of her cum sliding down the girl's slightly heaving chest and pooling at the dip of her throat.

"Obviously Finnept isn't doing it for her anymore Q. Let's give her a good wake up call," Santana said grinning as she started to beat herself off harder.

Quinn tried for the life of her to come up with a logical argument but with Rachel covered in cum in front of her making deliciously sinful mewling sounds and her rock hard dick straining beneath her legs, she couldn't think past must cum now.

Both girl's hands were not furiously pumping back and forth as they gripped their ball sacks gently, massaging them between their trembling fingers. Running of raw desire right now they moved to the head of their dicks and beginning rubbing tight circles around their engorged dick heads over and over again, teasing the cum out of their piss holes. Both girls released a primal grunt as their backs arched and identical streams of cum began poring out of them and landing on Rachel's face.

The tiny Diva's eyes flew open and stared up at them for a few seconds as the girls came undone over and over again all over face. Both girls were red faced and reconsidering their actions when Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head and her hand flew down into her underwear.

"Of fuck," Rachel groaned as she started rubbing tight circles around her pulsating cock, her chocolate eyes going back and forth between identical pairs of blackened eyes.

"You fucking love being covered in our cum don't you Rachel," Santana grunted as she reached a hand in the tub and started to tweak one of the girl's nipples. Rachel's body shook at the sensation and she eagerly began nodding her head up and down.

"Use your fucking words Rach," Santana said pinching the girl's nipples hard.

"Yes…mphh…god I love it…fuck," Rachel cried as she began to rub herself harder and harder.

"You're such a fucking dirty girl," Quinn said, all embarrassment and manners gone as Rachel's emission left her throat.

"Mphh…hnn…hnn…fuck," Rachel started grunting as her hips cantered up and down from the tub floor.

"You were having a fucking sex dream about us weren't you?" Santana ground out in awe at the sight of Rachel's hand furiously pumping through the cum soaked briefs she wore.

"N…no," Rachel said shaking her head as her body thrashed.

"Oh yah?" Quinn asked as she reached a hand in and tweaked the girl's other dusky slippery nipple. "You were fucking moaning our names when we were covering you in cum. Explain that."

"Was…awake…couldn't…Jesus hnn hnn…couldn't stop," Rachel said thrashing her head from side to side.

"So you fucking saw us when we were pissing didn't you?" Santana growled out as she tweaked and pinched the nipple in her hand.

"Yes! Yesyesyes!" Rachel cried out as her toes began to curl up.

"So you fucking played us then?" Santana ground out as she smirked and looked to the blonde.

"You want us to fuck you don't you? Is Finn not doing it for you Baby?" Quinn teased as she tugged on the hard nipple in her hand.

"Fuck!" Rachel cried out as her orgasm built up in her body like impending lightening. "Fuckfuckfuck!"

"Answer us Rachel!" Santana yelled as she slapped away the girl's hand and shoved her own hand down the girl's briefs, groaned at the feeling of the hott wetness she was met with, and pressing down hard on the shuddering girl's clit.

"God…yes…want…two…cum…me," Rachel said her, losing all sense of her words.

"And Finn? What about his little dick?" Quinn growled out as she began to pump the raging hard-on between her legs.

"We…haven't…he…cums…toooooo early…," Rachel managed to grind out as her hips pumped furiously.

"You little slut, you want us to fuck you don't you," Santana growled out, her face lighting up with excitement.

"Please…yes…need," Rachel cried out. "Oh fuck! Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!," she cried out as her orgasm rushed through her body. Quinn quickly followed, painting the girl's chest with another load of cum and within seconds Santana hand also shot her own load onto the girl's face.

Rachel chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath, but within seconds she felt her cum-soaked body being lifted out of it and laid down gently on the soft bathroom rug. Her eyes opened slightly as Quinn kneeled down next to her and tenderly began to wipe excess cum off of the tiny diva with her discarded t-shirt.

Behind her she could hear Santana staring the shower up. "Come on," Quinn said pulling the girl up into her arms and helping her step under the heavy stream of hot water.

Rachel was shaky on her feet and both Santana and Quinn stepped into the shower beside her and began to gently soap down her sticky body. "Mmm that's nice," Rachel moaned as she sank into strong tanned arms.

"Good," Santana murmured as she pressed a soft kiss to the girl's cheek.

"Rachel we're in love with you," Quinn murmured as she rubbed small circles on the girl's stomach with the loofa.

"Really?" Rachel asked dreamily as she looked into Quinn's eyes.

"Really," Santana whispered as she kissed the girl again.

"But you guys hate me," Rachel said furrowing her brows.

"Oh Baby Girl we never hated you," Quinn said biting her bottom lip tersely.

"We were just afraid of our feelings," Santana admitted, tightening her arms around the girl.

"I forgive you," Rachel said dropping her head back on the Latina's shoulder and pulling Quinn towards them. "If you'll forgive me," Rachel said lightly.

"Forgive you for what Baby?" Quinn asked as she kissed the girl's chin.

"I…I've know about your…equipment since freshmen year," Rachel admitted softly.

"You have?" Santana asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you say something? We were so horrible to you."

"Because I wanted you two so bad when I found out and I…I wanted you to want me back," Rachel said letting her head fall to Quinn's shoulder now.

"We do want you Rach," Santana said hugging her from behind.

"Break up with Finn," Quinn murmured as she kissed Rachel's head.

"Done," Rachel said quickly.

"I can't even stand the though of him touching you," Santana growled out as she place a light nip to the girl's shoulder.

"Well that's good because he never has," Rachel said coyly, smiling when she felt both girl's becoming hard against her thighs. "I was just waiting for you two," she said smiling as she slipped out from between them and grinned over her shoulder.

"You two coming?" She asked as she stepped into Quinn's bedroom.

"Not yet," Santana and Quinn said smugly in unison.

Needless to say, hangovers be damned, less than fifteen minutes later every single Glee member found themselves unceremoniously shoved out the front door by a frenzied Quinn and Santana. "Oh by the way Finnoscence!" Santana yelled sticking her head out the door. "Rachel is breaking up with you for us two!" At the sight of his face dropping both Cheerios let out mischievous cackles and slammed the front door shut.

"And you thought we should leave," Santana joked as they began climbing the stares to Rachel.

"Well if this is Hell then I don't want to be anywhere else," Quinn said smiling impishly at the sight of Rachel spread eagle on her bed, ready and waiting.

"Fuck. Yah." Santana said bumping her fist.

"Fuck. Yah."


End file.
